1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to measuring devices used in precision machining and holders for such devices, and, more particularly, to a holder for dial test indicators for use with milling machines and the like. The holder is adapted for efficient alignment and/or zeroing of the indicators and for placement of the indicators in many positions to suit workpieces of different shapes and sizes.
2. Relevant Background
Precision machining requires that a machinist be able to repeatedly perform accurate measurements of varied surfaces on a workpiece. In many cases, performing these measurement before and after machining accounts for a large portion of the time required to machine a part or workpiece. In this regard, numerous measurement devices or indicators have been developed for use by machinists, and dial test indicators are an example of a measurement device that is used by a large percentage of machinists.
A number of different types of dial test indicators are commercially available. These devices typically include a body that supports a dial indicator which is interconnected with a sensor arm or element that terminates in a ball that is used to contact a surface of a workpiece. Generally, the sensor arm is pivotally movable relative to the body of the indicator so that various surfaces of the workpiece can be contacted during workpiece measurement and inspection operations.
Numerous indicator holders have been developed to hold the indicator and to mount the indicator to the machining tool, e.g., a milling machine, a drill press, and the like. While the prior art indicator holders provide for placement of the test indicator in a number of positions relative to the workpiece, many are of complex construction, are often difficult to use, and are often quite expensive. The complex construction often is evidenced with numerous parts, many of which are difficult to manufacture. The difficulty of use is caused by the use of multiple rods or other features that result in a holder that requires significant training or practice to use and often has limited versatility, i.e., may only be useful with a particular workpiece or for measuring a particular surface due to a limited range of motion.
There remains a need for an improved indicator holder that is inexpensive to produce while still meeting the machinist's demand for a holder that is easy to use and that can be maneuvered to position the holder in numerous positions relative to a machine and a workpiece.